


Lair of the White Wolf - Art

by surya



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surya/pseuds/surya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for ButterflyGhost's fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/368746">'Lair of the White Wolf'</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lair of the White Wolf - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ButterflyGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/gifts).



  



End file.
